Rakuyou
by hanaruppi
Summary: Hanya tentang Sasuke dan Sakura.


**Rakuyou**

By

Hanaruki

* * *

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rakuyou © Orange Range

* * *

a songfic special presented for my lovely niichan and my baka niisama

from Rakuyou song by Orange Range

A/N : yang di-italic adlh translite-an lagu

Happy reading!

Sasuke's POV

Aku berdiri di tepi dermaga, bertumpu pada pagar kayu tebal yang membatasi daratan dengan laut. Mataku memandang hamparan laut biru-gelap berombak di hadapanku. Dikejauhan nampak beberapa kapal kecil. Suara desiran ombak memenuhi kepalaku. Aku menghirup dalam-dalam udara asin, bau khas laut. Semburat warna kemerahan menerpa wajahku. Angin meniup-niup rambut hitamku.

Sekarang di tempat ini, aku memandang matahari terbenam, sendirian. Tidak ada lagi gadis berambut pink yang berdiri di sisiku. Tidak kudengar lagi suaranya yang nyaring saat bercerita panjang untukku. Tidak ada lagi senandungnya. Tidak akan ada lagi.

Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya matahari, kutatap selembar foto–yang baru saja kuambil dari dompetku–di tanganku. Dia tersenyum, senyum paling indah yang pernah kulihat terukir di wajahnya. Di sebelahnya, aku berdiri tak acuh, rambutku berantakan ditiup angin. Aku ingat betul foto ini dipotret di hari terakhir kami bertemu. Saat itu, tak pernah terpikir dalam benakku bahwa kami takkan pernah bertemu lagi.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sama saat aku bertemu pertama kalinya dengan gadis itu, tepat satu tahun yang lalu.

Hari yang tak pernah kulupakan itu. Aku berdiri di tempat yang sama, bertumpu pada pagar kayu, memandang matahari terbenam. Dari sudut mataku, terlintas sosok seorang gadis berambut pink berdiri beberapa meter di sebelahku. Aku menoleh. Dia nampaknya tengah menikmati benar pemandangan matahari terbenam itu. Bahkan sepertinya tidak menyadari aku sedang memperhatikannya.

Gadis itu, kuakui sangat cantik. Rambutnya pendek, tak melebihi pundaknya. Namun terlihat menarik karena warnanya yang mencolok, pink, dan melambai-lambai indah ditiup angin. Bola matanya hijau emerald. Dia–yang saat itu memakai baju terusan berwarna kuning pucat, dan sweater tipis berwarna putih–terlihat menawan disiram cahaya kemerahan.

Dia menoleh padaku. Aku diam terpaku, tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Saat itu aku berpikir mungkin dia marah karena diperhatikan oleh orang asing, olehku. Ternyata dugaanku salah. Dia tersenyum, senyum paling indah yang pernah kulihat dari seorang gadis. Aku cepat-cepat melempar pandanganku ke arah lain.

Kupikir dia akan berkata sesuatu. Rupanya tidak. Dia hanya memberi ojigi, lalu pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Aku terus memperhatikan punggungnya, sampai dia menghilang dari pandangan.

Pertemuan singkat itu, tak kusangka adalah awal dari segalanya.

Seperti hari-hari senja biasanya, kususuri jalan panjang di tepi dermaga menuju tempatku biasa memandang matahari terbenam, di dekat karang besar. Di sana adalah posisi paling bagus untuk menikmati keindahannya.

Sepanjang jalan aku teringat dengan gadis berambut pink yang kutemui di hari sebelumnya.

Senja itu aku seolah melihatnya sedang duduk melukis di depan karang besar. Rasanya sangat nyata. Begitu semakin dekat, bayangan itu makin jelas. Oh, tidak. Itu benar-benar dia. Gadis itu benar-benar ada di sana, sedang melukis sesuatu.

Aku berhenti dua langkah dari tempatnya. Sementara itu, dia menoleh padaku, dan tersenyum. "Konnichi wa!" ucapnya. Itu pertama kalinya aku mendengar suaranya, terdengar riang dan begitu polos.

"Kita ketemu lagi," lanjutnya, karena melihatku diam saja tanpa reaksi.

"Hn!" hanya itu yang kugumamkan. Aku bingung harus mengatakan apa saat itu. Aku memutuskan untuk mendekatinya. Kulihat kanvas di hadapannya. Sebuah potret matahari terbenam yang dilukis dengan cat minyak. "Indah sekali," gumamku, tak bisa menahan diri.

Dia tersenyum sambil menggeleng, rambut pink-nya bergoyang-goyang. "Ini cuma gambar biasa. Aku tidak pandai melukis," katanya.

Aku tidak mengerti unsur 'biasa' yang dikatakan gadis itu. Baiklah. Aku memang tidak begitu mengerti teknik atau apalah dalam seni lukis. Namun bagiku, lukisan itu benar-benar indah, terasa nyata. Sapuan warnanya juga tepat. Dapat kurasakan ketulusan di dalamnya.

"Aku Sakura," ucap gadis itu, membuyarkan lamunanku saat itu. Dia menatapku dalam diam, sepertinya menungguku mengatakan namaku juga.

"Sasuke," jawabku.

Sejak pertemuan kedua itu, aku jadi sering bertemu dengannya di dermaga ini tiap sore. Dia selalu datang lebih dulu, berdiri di depan karang besar, menatap matahari yang mulai menghilang.

Dia rupanya gadis yang cerewet. Banyak hal yang diceritakannya padaku. Meskipun begitu, aku senang saat dia mulai bicara. Gaya tuturnya yang polos, menunjukkan kejujuran dan ketulusan dalam dirinya, seolah tanpa beban, membuatku iri. Aku tak bisa sepolos dirinya. Banyak hal dalam diriku yang harus kututupi. Terkadang aku bahkan tak jujur pada diri sendiri. Apa yang kulakukan, tak sesuai dengan apa yang kuinginkan.

Banyak hal yang kupelajari darinya. Seperti saat sore itu, dia membuka pikiranku yang sempit.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau suka melihat matahari terbenam?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir mungilnya, saat kami berdampingan memandang matahari terbenam, bersandar di pagar dermaga.

"Kenapa? Memangnya harus ada alasan untuk menyukai sesuatu?" aku balik bertanya. Tak kumengerti maksud dari pertanyaannya itu. Selama ini, aku memang suka melihat matahari terbenam, tapi tak pernah tahu alasannya.

"Tentu saja ada kan?" Dia mengalihkan pandangan dari wajahku ke hamparan laut di hadapan kami. "Aku selalu suka banyak hal karena suatu hal yang baik darinya, misalnya saja melukis. Aku suka melukis, karena saat melukis aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri, meluapkan emosi dan semua yang kurasakan lewat goresan warna di atas kanvas."

Dia kembali menatapku. "Dan aku suka Sasuke." Tiba-tiba jantungku berdebar lebih keras dari biasanya. "Karena kau sangat tenang, dan aku merasa sangat nyaman berada di sisimu."

Ucapan itu membuat hatiku bergejolak. Ungkapannya begitu jujur dan polos. Saat itu aku menatap matanya lekat-lekat. Pancaran keceriaan yang merebak dari mata emerald-nya seolah terpaku dalam kepalaku. Sinar mata itu tak pernah hilang dari benakku.

Sakura mulai bersenandung dengan siulannya. Aku tahu lagu itu.

Isshou ichido kiri no jibun

Saki wa mienai kedo saki e susumu

Mainichi mainichi ga onaji you ni miete da kedo

Sou ja nai kara saki wo yuku

Toki wa tomaru koto wa shiranu

Dakara bokurawa utau

_You only get one life_

_I can't see what's coming, but I'm moving forward_

_Every day, every day looks the same_

_But that's not so, so I'm moving forward_

_Time shows no sign of stopping_

_So we're singing_

Sebelumnya aku tak pernah mengerti makna lagu itu. Namun, sekali lagi Sakura membuka pikiranku.

"Rakuyou," ucapnya setelah berhenti bersenandung. "Kau tahu lagu itu, Sasuke?"

"Hn. Aku pernah mendengarnya diputar di radio." Ya. Aku pernah mendengarnya sekali, tapi aku tak pernah lupa lagu itu. Lirik dan iramanya, secara garis besar aku hapal. Namun, aku tak pernah mengerti maknanya.

Sakura tersenyum, mata emerald-nya menerawang jauh pada langit kemerahan. "Tuhan memang hanya memberikan kita satu nyawa," dia mulai berucap, "meskipun hidup ini terasa sangat berat bagimu, kau harus tetap berjuang, karena waktu tak pernah berhenti."

Dia kembali menatapku. "Ini lagu favoritku. Saat aku mendengarkannya, aku selalu ikut bersenandung. Lagu ini selalu memberi kekuatan bagiku."

'Meskipun hidup ini terasa sangat berat bagimu, kau harus tetap berjuang, karena waktu tak pernah berhenti'

Kata-kata itu tak pernah hilang dalam ingatanku. Itulah makna lagu favoritnya, lagu yang tak pernah kumengerti sebelumnya, Rakuyou, setting sun.

Sampai detik itu aku tak sadar, bahwa ada makna tersembunyi dalam kata-katanya. Hingga hari itu, hari di mana aku takkan pernah bertemu lagi dengannya.

"Ini untuk Sasuke," Sakura menunjukkan sebuah benda–yang kuyakin sebuah kanvas–ditutupi kain panjang menjuntai berwarna putih.

Aku mendekat, dan menatap benda itu.

"Bukalah! Jangan ditatapi saja!"

Aku menurutinya. Kutarik ujung kain putih itu perlahan. Begitu tersingkap, nampak olehku sosok lelaki berambut hitam, rambutnya berantakan tertiup angin, bersandar pada pagar dermaga, wajahnya disirami sapuan warna kemerahan.

Itu aku. Aku, yang sedang menatap matahari terbenam. Dengan wajah yang disirami cahaya matahari dalam lukisan itu, aku nampak tenang, begitu polos, seperti bukan diriku yang biasanya.

Aku melempar pandang pada Sang Pelukis, Sakura. Dia tengah tersenyum, senyum yang selalu kusuka saat melihatnya.

"Begitulah Sasuke saat berhadapan dengan matahari terbenam," ucapnya. "Mungkin selama ini kau tidak tahu kenapa kau suka menatap matahari terbenam. Itulah jawabannya."

Saat itu akhirnya aku tahu alasannya. Aku tahu kenapa aku suka sekali menatap matahari terbenam. Ya. Karena saat menatapnya, aku menjadi diriku yang polos.

Dan bukan hanya itu, ada satu lagi alasan kenapa aku sangat suka matahari terbenam. Itu adalah… karena aku suka Sakura di sisiku, menatap matahari terbenam bersamaku. Itulah alasannya aku suka matahari terbenam. Aku sudah menemukannya, Sakura.

Saat itu aku baru sadar, wajah Sakura nampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Dia berdiri di sisiku, mengambil kamera dari saku bajunya.

"Ayo, Sasuke! Kita buat kenangan yang paling indah. Lihat! Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam. Kita bisa dapat foto bagus dengan warna kemerahan, keren!"

Beberapa jepretan dihasilkan dari kamera pocket digital milik Sakura. Dia terlihat sangat puas dengan foto-foto itu. Katanya, dia akan mengirimkan hasil cetakannya nanti padaku.

Matahari sudah tenggelam saat kepala Sakura bersandar pada pundakku. Dia bersenandung. Aku tahu penggalan lagu itu, lagu favoritnya.

Sun goes down

Saki ni susumu koto kimetanda

Kibou wa mune de mada moetan da

Ima daiji na basho ni tatten da

Soshita koko de utatten da

_Sun goes down_

_I've decided to move forward_

_Hope is still burning in my heart_

_Now I'm standing in an important place_

_And singing here_

Itulah alunan suara Sakura untuk terakhir kalinya kudengar. Bersandar di pundakku, Sakura memejamkan mata, untuk selamanya.

Aku baru menyadari kenapa lagu itu memberinya kekuatan, seperti yang dikatakannya. Ya. Karena Tuhan hanya memberinya satu nyawa. Dan hidupnya selama ini menderita. Dia terlahir dengan kondisi tubuh yang lemah. Aku tak pernah percaya itu, karena sejak awal bertemu, dia selalu terlihat kuat.

Dokter memfonis Sakura takkan bertahan hidup lebih dari satu bulan kelahirannya. Tapi nyatanya dia bertahan, dia kuat, dia bisa hidup sampai di usianya yang ke-16 tahun.

Seperti dalam lagu itu, Sakura terus maju, bertahan. Hingga akhir hayatnya, di tempat ini, dermaga ini, dia bernyanyi.

**~owari~**

* * *

wew~ Singkat banget yah?

Ada yang tau lagunya ga? Bagus banget lho! Sebenernya sih yang suka lagu ini bukan Sakura, tapi saya… wohohoho~

Saya ga jago bikin fic romance, jadi maapkan kalo kesan romancenya kurang (ato malah ga romance sama sekali?). Saya masih dalam tahap belajar membuat fic romance *halah~*

Untuk itu, saya mohon masukan dari temen-temen dan para senpai yang baca fic ini. onegaishimasu!

Domo!

**~hanaruki~**


End file.
